


Chocobros and baby specs!

by Saikky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Gen, Ignis Fluff, Ignis Fluff Week, ignisfluff, ignisfluffweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikky/pseuds/Saikky
Summary: Everyone loves Ignis!This is my contribution to the Ignis Fluff Week for the prompt day 1 - Baby!IgnisI took this prompt quite literally didn't I... Hah.The chocobros were tomb raiding as usual. Noctis claiming his rightful ancestory magical weapons. Well. Not quite. This ancestor seemed to be dissatisfied with the way Noctis was doing things on his journey, letting Ignis take care of everything.The tables turn as the Chocobros have to take care of charmed Ignis under a spell!Originally posted the raw to my tumblr: https://meowstinite.tumblr.com/post/168406899699/ignisfluff-day-1-comic-writing-babyignis-there





	1. Dissatisfied ancestor

****

 

 ~

 **T** here he was. Tiny bumb of sobs and confusion wrapped under way too big shirt and what used to be pants. What used to be Ignis in his casual get up was now redused to dress shoes laying on the floor of the royal tomb, glasses blown away by the blast from the spell. Who knew Ignis wore tonberry print boxers.

It was supposed to be a normal tomb raid. Get to the tomb by fighting daemons and creatures, gather incridients for tonight's dinner and grap the goods and go to camp.

The ancestor of Noct’s had other plans apparently. I always wondered how we could had done without Ignis’ cooking and schedule keeping driving and all other care giving. This is going to be interesting. 

 

“Come on buddy it’s ok”  Prompto crouched down next to what seemed to be around three to four years old Ignis that was sobbing even so harder. “Umm guys I really think it’s Ignis… But like… way younger… What do we do!” There was a sense of panic in Prompto’s voice as he looked back at as shocked Gladiolus and Noctis who stood there like they were about to get frogged.

 

“I uh… I have no idea that a royal relative of mine would actually protest of me getting the weapon, Cor never mentioned THIS” Noctos shrugged and threw both of his arms to point at the small boy sitting on the ground in front of Promto who clearly tried to calm the boy down who was looking around the tomb in confusion.

 

“DO NOT PANIC” Gladiolus nearly shouted, clearly in the prink of what one would call, panic.

 

Prompto tried to give the boy, maybe Ignis, a smile and reached to pat the boy’s shoulder. “Hey bud you’re ok. I’m Prompto! Are you perhaps… Ignis?” Prompto used his most kid friendly chocobo chime like voice as he tried to make the kid feel as comfortable as possible. He knew his way around kids, it came naturally to him.

 

The boy clearly recognized his name as he now fixated those tiny bright eyes on Prompto. The boy just pouted and looked away again, gathering what was Ignis’ dres shirt and hugged it for comfort. “M-mmommy told not to talk to strangers.” the boy finally mumbled. With propably the cutest voice Prompto had heard in a while. 

 

Prompto was now sure that indeed, this was for some reason Ignis, as a toddler. If not from sea green eyes but the way the boy had warmed up a little to his name being called.

The royal ancestor that had claimed Noct to be the king of lazyness must had put a spell on the group’s care giver, Ignis to proove a point. This was beyond cruel, prompto thought to himself.

 

“Hey guys it is Ignis…” Prompto said to the guys, not taking his eyes off of the boy.

 

“Come on buddy, it’s ok. I’m a friend, promise!” Prompto smiled sweetly at the boy.

 

“What the hell… Noct! Fix this!” Gladio started pacing around out of pure frustration to the amount of confusion the situation caused him. “We got to get that boy… uh… Ignis warm and uh find out how to … un-do this right now.”

 

“Calm down! I am as confused as you are! Don’t look at me I don’t know what to do with kids….” Noct said with annoyed tone to his voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

 

Prompto gathered Ignis’ clothes and wrapped the dresshirt around the toddler’s healthy looking child chub.

“Hey Ignis… Wanna play a game with me?” Prompto tried to distract the boy who was being shy and even more confused, still sobbing. “No need to cry… you’re safe” Prompto continued and wiped a tear away from the boy's chubby cheek. 

 

No need to cry apparently was the wrong thing to do as the boy bursted to a wail of a life time. It was almost as bad as a behemut’s roar… It was understandable, if you were three and suddenly in a strange scary place with three strange guys you’d get spooked too! The boy seemed to sense that Prompto was not harmful and leaned forward. Prompto caught the, now just crying, toddler and cuddled him up against his chest and hummed hushes to calm the kid down.

 

"There there Ignis you're alright" Prompto hummed and patted the boy's back.

“He’s confused… we should get out” Prompto told the other two who seemed to be really bothered by the cry of a baby Ignis, according to the way they were making faces and Noctis was basically covering his ears, already walking out of the tomb.

 

The three guys got out of the royal tomb Prompto carrying Ignis and patting his back as the toddler lached onto the young adult’s chest. There was still plenty of daytime left, luckily. Distance between regalia and the tomb was too great to go by foot, with a scared and confused toddler to hold that is. “Hey Ignis do you know what a chocobo is?” Prompto tried reaching the kid and get him to talk… He wouldn’t want to just call the birds and spook Ignis, although what would a kid be if they would not like a chocobo?

 

Gladio and Noctis followed Prompto… Staring them both down. “Geez it’s so weird seeing specs as a kid.” Noctis mentioned.

 

“Yeah. This is going to be painful” Gladio added.

 

“Come on guys you got to keep your tone positive he just stopped crying…” Prompto demanded giving the two sourpatches a glare. Promto was paused by the boy in his arms who wiggled about and squeezed Prompto’s shirt.

 

“Chocobo…” Ignis mumbled. Having a determined pout going on.

 

Prompto’s face lit up to a wide grin “Yeah! Want to see a chocobo?" Prompto kidded with that weird talk to a puppy voice of his.

 

"Hey Noct call the birds! We got to ride slow ok?” Prompto told Noctis who was starding maybe a little too far from him and baby Ignis

 

Noct did what he was asked and moments later their birds showed up with cheerful khews. Prompto giggled a little as the birds ruffled their feathers and greeted them all individually. Ignis’ bird showed up too and it seemed confused by the lack of it’s rider. The boy’s eyes were wide open, mouth a gape from awe. Yup a good normal kid would love chocobos!

 

“Want to ride one? You can ride with me Iggy!” Prompto chuckled as the boy reached out and tried to pet the birds. Ignis’ chocobo approached them and tilted it head in confusion. “Oh… that’s actually YOUR chocobo Ignis… I think it recognizes youuu!” Prompto smiled and popped the boy up on his lap as the boy was slipping from so much wiggling. Ignis' chocobo lowered it's beak to let Ignis pet it.

 

Gladio helped with getting Ignis onto Prompto’s lap who was saddled up on a chocobo. Ignis looked like a cat who was about to get a bath, all four limbs straight protesting greatly when Gladio lifted the kid.

“Gladio I thought you were good with kids?” Prompto asked Gladio who seemed to be really happy to had let go of the kid.

 

“I am, but not with toddlers … man… Iris was easy to deal with plus this is beyond weird.” Gladio explained as he mounted his bird as well.

 

Noctis had gotten mounted as well and they were ready to set off. Ignis’ bird followed them as they settled for a walk rythm. Trotting would be too bumby for a three year old who was sitting in the front of Prompto’s saddle, wrapped in a dress shirt other wise naked. Ignis held on tight and Prompto held on him with one arm, one on the reins.

 

“Isn’t this fun Ignis! You’re so good at riding a chocobo! Such a big boy!!” Prompto tried praising Ignis to make him feel comfortable and to like him more.

 

“He’s making great faces.. Hah…! Should take pics to show Ignis when he gets back to normal!” Noctis pointed as their continued the way back to Regalia.


	2. Camp fire story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does one find toddler clothes from the middle of desert like place with just few outposts at close by range?

By the time Prompto and the two other chocobros had reached regalia baby Ignis had grown restless. It must had been very exciting for a lil guy to ride a chocobo alright but sitting in one place for approx one hour was not that exciting, even with big fluffy birds at your service.

 

"Gladio gimme a hand here... Hold him like you held Iris when she was little...?" Prompto instructed Gladio who had gotten off of his bird.

 

Ignis seemed to not to like the idea as the -cat into water- scenario was repeated, the boy was having the shy towards Gladio. Prompto got off the bird as well and thanked it for the ride with plentiful scratches and pets.

 

"Geez he sure doesn't seem to want to be held... With you he was fine so you just take him" Gladio said and handed Ignis over to Prompto like Ignis was a bomb about to explode.

 

"Awww don't be like that you'd be shy to you tooo if you were three!" Prompto noted and gladly accepted the boy to his arms and the boy seemed to approve as Prompto felt the boy tightly squeeze onto his shirt and press onto his chest.

 

Noctis was already in Regalia's driver's seat "Since Specs is in no condition to drive I shall take the wheel. What do we do with him...?" Noctis said with sincere concern in his voice.

 

Prompto got into the front seat with Ignis hugging him tightly. "Hmm I guess we need to find something to eat for tonight... And maybe we could find some clothes for this guy he's gonna catch a cold if he's all willy nilly you know..." Prompto mentioned as Noct started the Regalia's purring engine.

 

"Yeah although I liked to run naked as a kid I'd imagine Ignis was raised in a pretty concervative household." Gladio said as he leaned forward to look at Ignis who just gave Gladio a shy glance and quickly buried his face onto Prompto again.

  
"He really is shy hah.. Cute kid but really what do we eat when he's ...like that..." Gladio added.

 

"Crow's nest" Noct declared and started speeding up despite Prompto protesting that that would not be a good meal for a three years old.

  
They stopped in the nearest outpost to buy incridients. Promto convinced the guys that they needed to cook a proper meal suited for a three years old, or else they'd have to listen to a lil boy's cries thanks to a tummy ache and remembering the behemoth paling wail Ignis had let out in the tomb, all of them came to that conclusion that a proper meal would be the best choice.

 

Prompto's arms grew tired of holding Ignis all the time but he didn't want to dirty the boy's bare feet or hurt his soft skin so he just bit his lip and corrected his hold on him time to time. Ignis was keeping an eye on everything. Green eyes following what was going on but he stayed quiet. All they had heard Ignis say so far was mommy and chocobo. Prompto tried to think what would make him feel better and safe.

 

"Hey Gladio... what made Iris feel better when she was small?" Prompto asked Gladio who was browsing their options from steak or steak or, steak.

 

"I don't know mann... We had our own thing I guess it's a sibling thing? I'd throw her in the air or tickle her and she'd pretend to slay me or something like that, fun stuff." Gladio grinned as he clearly was having flashbacks.

 

Gladio tickling shy baby Ignis didn't seem to be the kind of thing to do now. Maybe the boy would feel better after the meal. Oh no not now, Prompto felt a cramp creeping up his right tricep. "Ow... ouch ouch... owww" Prompto whined walking towards idly standing Noctis who's facial expression changed from bored to no thank you in a nanosecond.

 

"Take him I can't --- cramp--- aaagh!" Prompto really had a bad cramp on his arm so he had to pass Ignis to Noctis who clumsily took Ignis into his arms.

 

"What do I do with him?" Noctis said with a shaky voice tense as a startled cat "Uuuughhh!" Noctis couldn't bring himself to look at Ignis who seemed as displeased with the situation.

 

"Don't ugh him, just be uh... confident and calm and nice to him kids sense your mood you know!" Prompto said as he tried to stretch the cramp away.

 

Ignis pushed away from Noct's chest with his tiny arms and made weird huffing and puffing noises. Noctis must had felt some sort of mutual awkwardness as he held Ignis ever so more awkwardly. Gladio stepped in and helped Noct correct the way he held Ignis and now the boy was astraid against Noctis' side in a rather power saving baby carry pose. "You know his weenie is pressing on my jacked this is gross" Noct mentioned.

 

"Mmmm." Ignis protested even more and clearly was trying to say something. Prompto tired to get rid of the cramp as fast as he could but it seemed to not to fade just jet.

 

Gladio grapped some incridients and shrugged, turning to Noctis "how many times has Ignis held you as you had a boo-boo? Man up!" Gladio growled the last part.

 

Noctis adjusted the dresshirt on Ignis and took him into a more natural hold. "I know." Noctis hissed back, clearly feeling the stab right in his chest.

 

Prompto too tried to be helpful "Veggies too, kids LOVE veggies!" Prompto said teasingly.

 

Soon the shopping shenanigans were over and the chocobros managed to find a kid's shirt that had kenny crow on it. They didn't come across any toddler clothes in the outpost, there were rarely kids there. The shirt was so long to Ignis that it looked like a night dress so it pretty much covered the kid up decently. It had to do.

 

Ignis was more than happy to get back onto Prompto's embrace and totally sucked it up after the mutually traumatic experience that went on between Ignis and Noctis. Prompto made a note to himself to try to get Ignis like Noct too.

 

"Ok guys let's go make camp!" Gladio said as they pulled aside of the road. The campsite was a small hike away, not so much that you'd need a chocobo. They however took turns carrying Ignis who's lips stayed sealed.

 

Ignis was clearly frustrated with all the handling and was more than happy to let go onto the smooth rock surface of the campsite. Prompto looked around to make sure there weren't any sharp objects or rocks around. Ignis stayed close to Prompto, looking up to him clearly trying to figure everything out. Prompto smiled at Ignis and said "It's cool Iggy. We're gonna camp tonight!! Sleep over in a tent! Cool huh?"

 

Ignis lowered his head and mumbled something that Prompto had no idea what the meaning of it was. Prompto always wondered where Ignis' accent came from. Now when he thought about it, he really never heard where Ignis was from and what his childhood was like. He had so many questions to ask, but he couldn't confuse the boy who was apparently now very interested into the glowing runes of the campsite.

 

Gladio and Noct set up camp. Prompto set up dinner preparing station with "help" from Ignis who carried small stuff like pots and what not. Ignis mainly communicated silently and only took contact with Prompto. Maybe the kid had trouble socializing, some kids were like that naturally. Ignis did seem socially very capable and well it was his job but Prompto had never seen Ignis be much of an - outside of his circle - sociable guy.

 

"Great job Ignis! Want to help me cook us dinner? Cooking's so much fun!" Prompto grinned and held some carrots in his hands.

 

"Mmm, okay" Ignis replied with voice so tiny it was barely audible.

 

It made Prompto smile anywyas. Noctis came walked to them and stared down Ignis, well now they were having a stare down apparently. "I wonder if he sees alright... Specs has always had glasses, as long as I can remember..." Noctis remembered.

 

Noctis leaned onto the table where Prompto was setting dinner incridients. Ignis moved closer to Prompto and was still having the stare-down with Noctis. "Oh right... You guys had been together since really young right? Come on now don't stare him! He's not a cat you can intimidate!" Prompto reminded.

 

Noctis scoffed and let his eyes wander to Gladio who was setting up a camfire. "Yeah... He has been like a brother really... I spent lots of time with him and Gladio as a kid too... I wonder what he knows now when he's ... that tiny" Noct wondered.

 

"You know you weren't so intimidating if you weren't standing up high and being all crumpy. Try crouching?" Prompto instructed and patted Ignis' back "Come now buddy, Noctis here's a nice fella. He didn't get enough beauty sleep last night so he's just a little grumpy, that's all" Prompto tried to encourage the boy to come out from hiding behind his leg.

 

Noctis hummed and lowered himself to be around Ignis' height. "Sup? I'm not good with kids but we're friends so let's get along ok?" Noctis tried to sound as sweet as he could.

 

Ignis looked up at Prompto for reassurance and Prompto just smiled back at him. "Ignis, he's cool" Prompto said with ever so sweet smile.

 

Ignis didn't protest, surprisingly. Maybe Noctis wasn't so bad with kids as he claimed to be. "MMmmnn nice to meet yu" Ignis mumbled out of politeness apparenlty.

 

Something must had melted inside Noctis, maybe an aroow of cuteness overload hit him? Noctis stood up and cleared his throat "Oookay. Hey Gladio need a hand? You go things handled in here?" Noctis asked.

 

"I'm no chef or as good as this fella here but I'll try to whip up something. Besiiides lil buddy Ignis' gonna help me aren't cha!" Prompto chimed happily.

 

Surprisingly Prompto didn't burn anything. He had watched Ignis cook many times and had been trying to help, or well the little he was let to help as Ignis rarely let sous chefs near his kitchen routines. Little Ignis had "helped" Prompto with little things like adding spices and what not, but kids rarely focus on such a boring things as cooking so soon Ignis was wandering around the camp. Gladiolus kept and eye on the little one and Noctis kept the fire going. It was time to dine.

 

Prompto had made a simple beef stew. He had mushed Ignis' portion up real good to make sure they wouldn't need to do any toddler tamed heimlich maneuvers. Ignis had clearly warmed up onto all of them and as a big boy he wanted to sit by himself. The little boy sunt deep in the camp gear chair, nuzzled up there comfortably. Prompto sat close to Ignis to supervise the feeding. It was silly looking; a tiny boy in a big Kenny the crow shirt, in a big chair with a big spoon and a plate in his lap. Prompto just giggled a little as Ignis wanted to be very self efficient. No grown up help needed there, apparently.

 

"He's gonna make a mess you know" Gladio mentioned with a laugh to his voice.

 

"By the looks of it he already did" Noctis mentioned as a spoonful of stew-ala-Prompto plopped off of Ignis' spoon onto the Kenny the crow shirt.

 

"Oooh it's ok buddy Prompto's got cha covered! Thhheeeeeeere we gooo!" Prompto mumbled as he scooped the food off of the shirt with a seperate spoon that he was mastering. "Oh... No no nooo no need to cry hun---"

 

Ignis sniffled and tensed up. Rubbing his eyes and hiccupped.

 

"Ahh... No need to be upset, we're not mad?" Prompto tried ot comfort Ignis who clearly was bothered by his failure, that totally wasn't a failure. But to a kid trying to impress big boys, Prompto understood that this was a huge failure to Ignis' tiny book.

 

Prompto removed the plate and set it aside. Carefully craddled Ignis up and lifted him up taking him to Noctis who was the first one to had finished his plate, after picking the carrots and tossing them to the fire of course.

 

"What? Me?" Noctis looked at Prompto baffled who already lowered Ignis to Noctis' lap.

 

"Yes, I need you to hold him while I feed him and such besides you're the one who should know him the best... What comforts him?" Prompto asked Noctis and patted Ignis' head.

 

Noctis looked uncomfortable but Ignis was ok, cuddling up Noctis now and seeking comfort from him. Prompto was pleased.

 

"I don't know what he liked as a kid! I guess story books... we don't have any... And there's no signal for an online one! Uhh... there... there?" Noctis explained as he awkwardly stroked Ignis' back who had calmed down now.

 

"I have books with me but they aren't exactly for kids..." Gladio pointed. Prompto was sure they were actually secretly sappy love stories that Gladio read.

 

"Hey Ignis, want to hear a story? I'll tell you one if you promise us to finish your plate~!" Prompto thought quick and coaxed the boy to feel safe by introducing play to the situation.

 

"Mm... sstory?" Ignis mumbed and rubbed his eyes with those tiny chubby hands.

 

"Yeah!! A story about --- umm... " Prompto looked up Noctis who gave him nothing but a raised eyebrow. "The king's advicor! Yeah!" Prompto continue and received another eyebrow lift, this time form Gladio.

 

"Tell him Noct! Who's this mighty king's advisorrr!" Prompto kiddes as he managed to sneak a spoonfull of mushy stew into Ignis' mouth.

 

"Ughhh well... " Noctis was struggling, he was never that good with improvising this kind of stuff. "Well... He was like ... this king's friend and advisor and all.. And he was really smart and looked after the king and so on... and ummm... liked to cook and all." Noctis stammered about.

 

"Go ooon" Prompto encouraged as Ignis kept eating looking back and forth to Prompto and then Noctis, now wiggling in Noctis' lap and moving his legs up and down. Apparently that helped him focus on eating somehow. Kids. Too cute.

 

"Wa--wash teh king ... and the advisor frends?" Ignis asked food still in his mouth.

 

Gladio chuckled out of the cuteness of that sentence.

 

"Yeah, they were good buddies. The advisor had two other friends too and they went on a journey together. The advisor liked to drive this cool fancy car too and all!" Noctis continued with more enthusiasm now.

 

Prompto just smiled and kept sneaking spoonfuls to the boy's mouth.

 

"The advisor fought enemies and hunted food with his friends. He used cool daggers and lances! Kicking the enemies and saying fancy catch phrases like lets be done with his riff raff!!" Noctis pulled his best Ignis impression that made both Prompto and Gladio chuckle.

 

Ignis seemed impressed by the story as he finished the last spoonful. Prompto was proud of his work here. "Good boy Ignis! You finished your plate!! Hey Noct let me take a pic of you two like that You look cute!" Prompto said and put the dish aside, taking his camera that he kept close, always at an arm's reach.

 

"Uh ok... Wait a sec---" Noctis said and wiped some stew off of Ignis' cheek with his thumb and licked it off of it. Cold baby drooly stew, yum.

 

Gladio had finished too and he was so kind to gather the dishes and prompto could tell by the smile Gladio was having that he was pleased to see Noctis actually open up to a kid.

 

"Ok hooold still! Iggy look here!" Promto said and snapped a pic of the two who sat awkwardly in the chair.

 

"Thanks for the meal Prompto!" Noctis said and lifted Ignis off of his lap, rising up himself too.

 

"thh 'for the meal" Ignis mumbled already waddling off to look at the glowy runes again. Geez he looked cute with that long tee. Actually reminded you of a tonberry.

 

Gladio started playing chase with Ignis who had clearly warmed up to Gladio. Promto cleaned the dishes and with Noctis' help set their beds to the tent while Gladio was playing with Ignis.

 

It was bed time. Prompto remembered his nights without his parents being present, how anguishing and srcary that was, this was going to be interesting. Prompto took care of all the kiddy needs like washing face, making sure Iggy went to do his business so he wouldn't have any accidents during the night and so on.

 

"I wonder how we can break this spell..." Noctis wondered already laying down.

 

Gladio was reading a book and just huffed his response.

 

"I have no idea to be honest... But for now the fact is that he's just like a small toddler. Let's hope we can find more about this tomorrow... He needs sleep for now, if he indeed is a full ledged toddler that he seems to have turned into..." Prompto said as he nestled Ignis up into a blanked between him and Gladio.

 

Ignis was already really sleepy but clearly was anxious. Kids got cranky and anxious during night time without their caregivers or those they hold bonds to, it's natural for a human pup to need their mommy at this time. Prompto tired to make Ignis feel safe by petting his hair constantly.

 

"He's such a sweet kid... Makes me wonder what his childhood really was like... you think it's ok for me to ask ... if and when we get him back to normal?" Prompto said with really silent voice to not to bother Ignis who cuddled up to the blanket.

 

"I guess... He rarely talks about himself" Noctis pointed out, keeping his voice low too.

 

Gladio turned to look at Prompto and the bundle of sleepyness that we laying next to his side and said with a voice low and gentle, one that you hear only when Gladio talks with Iris. "We'll get him back, don't worry. Yeah he's a cutie alright... Sleep tight Ignis." Gladio patted Ignis one last time before setting his book down with a sigh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't find proper baby clothes ok.
> 
> I was really a total momma's boy when I was this tiny. I'd be that nightmare kid for a nanny who watched me and my sister over night. That kid with abandonment issues. Separation anxiety over nine thousand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to Lestalum to find proper clothes and answers. Do they find them? Well, read up!

The night was long and Prompto barely caught any sleep. Ignis was having nightmares and kept sobbing half awake. Noctis, as usual, propably slept through all of it. Gladio seemed perky and ready to go at this early. Prompto never really grasped how Gladio and Ignis managed to be morning persons.

  
Kids however wake up early, usually out of instinct. Nervous kids in unfamiliar envariorment more so. Ignis woke up sobbing being confused of his surroundings. He snuggled up on Prompto who Ignis seemed to had imprinted on. Prompto was very touched but the rough night he had, had taken a toll on him. He shook Noctis trying to wake him.

  
"Noct... I gotta go make breakfast wake up, watch Iggy.." Prompto mumbled and kept shaking the sleeping princess.

  
Gladio came to the rescue. Gladio took Ignis to his lap and craddled him up hushing and humming, rocking him a little.

  
"Thanks Gladdy... I'll make some porridge or something. That should be suitable for kids? We have some instant one right?" Prompto got up and out of the tent.

  
"I think so yeah. Take your time I'll look after Iggy" Gladio said, sounding reassuring.

  
Finally the princess of sleepyness decided to show up out of the tent. As usual his hair never really seemed to need styling; somehow magically Noctis' hair was pretty much done when he woke up. Prompto shrugged at yawning Noctis who came to check what was for breakfast. "Morning" Noctis said, yawning still.

  
Gladio held Ignis in his lap as Prompto fed him with the smallest spoon he could find. "About time to rise, sunshine" Prompto hissed.

  
"Yeah yeah... uh what's this... mush?" Noctis said as he lifted the porridge pot's lid. "Looks gross" Noctis continued.

  
"Baby food, eat up." Prompto demanded. He was having none of it today.

  
"What a goooood boy you're Iggy here comes a train!! WACHOOOM!!!" Prompto kidded as he tried to get Ignis to co-operate in this breakfast shenanegan.

  
They got ready to leave camp. They decided it was best to seek out Cor and ask him if he knew anything about this. They got a hold of Cor and he promised to come to Lestalum, which most likely would have proper clothing for Ignis.  
Ignis slept on Prompto's lap for the whole trip. Noctis drove, they weren't that far from Lestallum luckily. Ignis didn't feel good this morning. Prompto had many thoughts running through his head. He had time to think now when all three others were silent. Anxiety creeped into him, overwhealming him. He tried and tried to think what to do to help them all. Before he knew he had stopped breahing. He snapped out of it when he felt tiny palms tap onto his chest. He looked down, Ignis had woken up and was looking at Prompto.

  
"Pompto uncle does your tum hurt" Ignis looked up, all concerned. Conciderate even as a tiny toddler. Precious child.  
Prompto stroked Ignis' hair and smiled. "I'm ok. Uncle Prompto's just perfect honey! OH look! the tunnel!"

  
They were almost there. Ignis tensed up as they drove through the mountain side bridge tunnel. Ignis was in even a bigger awe as they drove down the ramp, parking Regalia smoothly. Noctis was better driver than Ignis gives him credit, Prompto thought as they got out of Regalia.

  
Prompto gave Ignis smooches and tried to tickle him to cheer the kid on. Ignis wanted to get off and walk by himself, but he still didn't have shoes. Infact they did get confused looks from passerbys for having a kid in an oversized kenny the crow tee.  
Gladiolus lead the way, growling at anyone who dared to stare for longer than nessessary. They were to meet Cor in Leville. Ignis grew so much more agitated from the crowd and being held against his strong small will. Prompto tried to bribe Ignis with sweets and told him they would play and watch cool cartoons later, that helped.

  
"Let's hurry this guy's wiggly" Prompto said.

  
They arrived to Leville. Cor stood outside, giving them a shrug for a greeting. Prompto had to give Ignis to Gladiolus to hold his arms were about to give up.  
Gladio took the cue and took Ignis who now stared at the new person. Cor stared at tiny Ignis, Ignis stared back.

  
"You got to be kidding me." Cor sighed.

  
Noctis growled a reply "I wish we were. Look at him. That's specs!"

  
Gladio patted Iggy's head and held him up with just single arm, Ignis held onto Gladio. "He is for certain Ignis, yes."

  
Prompto sighed and continued to explain "Marshal, we wondered if you had heard of something similar happening. Like Noct explained on the phone, his ancestor did this to Iggy!"

  
Cor raised an eyebrow, then pinched the bridge of his nose. Prompto had noticed that Cor does that often.

  
"I for sure have not heard or seen of this happening, no. We should propably get in. I booked a room." Cor said and lead them inside.

  
They had a plan: Prompto and Gladiolus would go shopping for kid clothes and other neccessarities. Hopefully they'll find some shoes that the kid could run around freely. Prompto almost got teethmarks from Ignis nibbling on his arms from being held by force.

  
Gladiolus and Prompto waved good byes to Iggy Cor and Noctis who held Iggy's hand. Ignis looked up at Noctis and they shared equally miserable looks.  
"Well, come on you got to carry him up no kid can climb these stairs..." Cor noted as Ignis already tried to crawl the staircase up, Noctis following him.

Noctis shrugged and picked Ignis up "He's heavy..."

"He's a healthy kid, ofcourse he's heavy."

Ignis puffed his cheeks and made discomforting noises "Let me go" Ignis demanded pushing himself away from Noctis who tried not to fall back.  
They survived to the room Cor had booked. It was a normal four bed room on the second floor.

"OUCH! He bit me! Ignis!" Noctis yelled. He fell back a few steps and dropped Ignis down, Cor opened the room door just looking at the toddler dashing in like a frightened cat.  
Cor chucked a little. He sat down on an armchair in the room's living area. "Got to give him credit. You were such a cry baby when you were little, or so I heard from your father." Cor said calmly watching as Noctis chased Ignis down in the room.  
Ignis was fast for a chubby three years old.

"Gotcha!" Noctis caught Ignis, grasping him gently, propably out of instinct. Noctis wasn't particularly bad with kids, he just felt awkward around them.  
Ignis hissed and wiggled about. Noctis thought to himself - what would Prompto do.

"Igniiiis if you don't behave nicely you'll need to sit on that old man's lap. Come here with me, please." Noctis held onto the shirt's hem that Iggy had on. Ignis tried to wiggle his way out.  
Cor sat back, sighing. "So you said something about the ancestor being displeased by the way you do things?" Cor asked.  
Noctis had finally got Ignis to stay somewhat still. He tried to remember the exact words the ancestor said. "He basically blamed me for being lazy good for nothing king and that I did not deserve his royal arms or something" Noctis shrugged.

"Hey-- Ignis. Come back here you--" Ignis had somehow managed to slip away from the shirt and now was running around the room naked. He hid behind one of the set of three arm chairs. Peeking from behind he clearly analyzed the situation and calculated his next move. Clever kid.  
Cor let out a small laughter. "Let him be. He'll tire himself out soon enough. But put the shirt back on to him. Kids with colds are as bad as necromancers."  
Noctis managed to get Ignis to co-operate with bribes. "Hey Ignis if you put on the shirt and you're a good boy I'll read you a story. Ok? Later though. I got to talk with uncle Cor."

  
Ignis nodded and climbed onto one of the armchairs, the one further away from Cor. He was being shy towards Cor who tired to give Ignis a small smile. Ignis just looked away and fidgeted with the shirt's hem.

  
Noctis sat down too and sighed deeply. "Any idea how to undo this and if this is actually just a bad dream how do I wake up. I mean look at him. He's Ignis but not Ignis and urgh this is so painful." Noctis rubbed his face with both of his palms, he could feel a lingering headache rise in the back of his skull.

"Like I said, this is the first time I, or anyone in the kingdom, has seen something like this happen. It sure is a mystery." Cor explained. He had a an old Book with him. He opened it and browsed the pages.

"Magic, spells, blessings and other godly occurances are not impossible though. Little known are the ways of the six, or deities. Cor continued.  
Noctis leaned back onto the armchair, it was soft and comfy. "Hmm. The ancestor did tell me to come back when I had learned some responssability or something. I don't rely too much on Ignis... Right?"

  
Ignis, who was kicking his legs up and down in the big fluffy armchair just looked at Noctis, a little confused. Noctis gave him a smile.  
Cor chuckled. Noctis knew what was about to come. Nagging, here we go.

"You know the answer to that, your highness." Cor said like it was as clear as the sun rising every day.  
Noctis snarled then clicked his tongue. "I can take care of myself!"

  
Cor's face brightened up a little "Maybe that's what this is really about? It's a test from the devine. You are the chosen yes, but not all deities are going to be co-operating with you just because of your royal blood." Cor explained.  
Noctis sighed. He knew all of this already. It was annoying to have people repeat it to him. "Yeah yeah."

  
Cor continued "Besides. Think of Ignis for once. He, to my knowledge, has always been there for your highnesses aid. Maybe it's time to repay the favor?"  
Noctis was about to protest, but he just swallowed his words with a small pout. "I know."

"By the way... Where did the little guy go to?" Cor mentioned looking around.

Ignis had indeed waddled off to somewhere. Noctis got up and started looking for him. "Ignis, come here... uh... now?"

  
"You got to be stronger with kids... would you obey yourself?" Cor side noted.

  
"Urrrgh. Ignis. Come here. Now." Noctis kept looking.  
They heard a loud thud. It came from the bathroom.

  
"Shit..." Cor said dashing up. They looked at each other for a fracture of a second and dashed towards the bathroom. They heard crying.

  
"Ah Ignis... What happened there there..." Cor crouched down seeing the tiny kid sob on the bathroom floor.

  
Noctis looked around wondering what had happened. "Uh. Marshall. Is that pee."

  
"Oh. Iggy. Did you have an accident?" Cor held Ignis from below his arms. Ignis just kept sobbing. The sobbing turned into the behemot like roar.

  
"Uh wrong question huh. It's ok Ignis we all have accidents when we're kids. It's ok it's ok. Sorry uncles were neglectful.. Uh don't cry? Please?" Cor looked as lost as Noctis did.

  
"Uhhh. Uhhhh. What do you do? Ew.. Ew ew." Noctis took a towel and threw it on the floor.

  
"Give this guy a bath. He was being a big boy. We neglected him, should have paid attenttion. Trust me I'm bad with kids for sure. I know how to take down a legion of niffs but this..." Cor muffled the last part.  
Ignis still cried. He was scared of being scolded. Noctis, and probably Ignis too, wished that Prompto was here.

 

 

 

Some time passed. Noct now had a bubble bath ready for Ignis. He had rolled up his pant sleeves and taken off his shirt. Ignis had stopped crying and was being a good boy. Cor was in the living room reading up on the ancient texts, trying to find any clues about this incident.

 

Noctis sighed and looked at Ignis who scooped big lapfull of foaming bubbles and threw some into the air.

He thought about Cor's words. Repay the favor of Ignis taking care of him and always being there for him. He had to admit to himself, Ignis had always been there for him. He couldn't imagine his daily life without having Ignis to go to when he needed something.

  
Ignis stopped playing with the bubbles. Their eyes met. Noctis gave the kid the sweetest smile. "You're a good kid Ignis. You like bubbles? Do you know how to make a bubble foam mustache?" Noctis grinned and scooped some foam. He slapped some on his own face and tried to amuse Ignis.

 

Ignis' face didn't budge. He just stared at Noctis. Though crowd huh.

"You can also make a beard!" Noctis added and scooped some more of the bubbles and placed them on his chin. "Ho ho ho!!!" He stroke a pose.

 

Ignis' mouth turned into a bright smile. Noct saw a glimmer of joy in Iggy's eyes. There it is. Noctis scooped some more foam and places some on top of Iggy's head "Now you have a cool hairdo!"

 

Ignis reached up and gasped. "Do bread ! Beard! ... Be---bread!!" Ignis squaled.

 

Noctis places some foam on Iggy's face and laughed. "What a mighty kingly beard you have there young lad!" Noctis kidded.

 

Ignis squaled again, splashing foam and water all over the place. Noct tried to dodge but he just lost his footing. He flopped forward, face first into the tub. He could hear Ignis laugh.

It made something warm up in Noctis' chest. He knew this person. He cared greatly for Ignis. He has to do this.

 

"Come here youuuu!!" Noctis hissed and started tickling Ignis who squaled and splashed about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'll warp this story up soon!  
> Don't know how yet hah!  
> Hope you enjoy this cuteness as much as I do.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while now. Was cute.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> English isn't my first language so there might be major brain bleebs in there...


End file.
